


Another Kind of Hawaii Five-0 Moment in Ten Words or Less

by polishmyarmor



Series: Hawaii Five-0 in Ten Words or Less [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment from the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Hawaii Five-0 Moment in Ten Words or Less

"What've you got, Kono?"  
"Exposition, boss."  
"We're on it."


End file.
